victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Dumps Beck
Jade Dumps Beck is the 5th episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired May 2nd, 2010. Click here to watch it. Plot At the start of the episode, it is revealed that Beck has been hanging out with Alyssa Vaughn, the beatiful and elite daughter of a local billionaire. A photo of the two appears online, and Tori briefly mentions it to Beck, warning him that Jade won't like it. Beck, however, assures Tori that they are just friends. Soon after, Jade is arguing with Beck. Jade was telling Beck that she didn't want him hanging out with other pretty girls, and she is upset because Alyssa had texted him so much. The couple then drags Tori into their argument, each one asking her different questions. After the argument gets pretty intense, Jade decides to break up with Beck. Throughout the week, Beck continues to hang out with Alyssa Vaughn. Jade attempts to hide her jealousy, which doesn't turn out to work. Finally, Jade goes to Tori for help . She comes to her house crying, comparing a broken kite to her relationship and begging Tori to talk to Beck. At first, Tori goes to talk to Beck, trying to convince him to get back together with Jade. Beck says that Jade has never done anything nice to him, and Tori, attempting to prove him wrong, asks what Jade got him for his birthday the past year. Beck says she got him a can of lemonade, which at first, Tori doesn't believe. When she finds out that Beck wasn't kidding, she talks to Jade and tells her that you have to be more understanding and civil toward your boyfriend. Jade takes Tori's advice, and with her help, gets Beck a rottweiler, one of his dream pets. The girls attempt to sneak the rottweiler into Beck's RV, hoping that the dog will lick Beck's face and cheer him up, making him realize that Jade really misses him. It turns out that Beck's father is the one in the RV, and the rottweiler attacks him. Mr. Oliver gets taken away by an ambulance. Jade frantically apologizes to Beck and then tries to explain that she didn't think the dog would go insane. Before she can finish her sentence, Beck kisses her and tells her he never stopped loving her, re-forming their relationship. Subplot Trina starts a one-woman show and hires Robbie to be the reviewer. Robbie sees a preview of the production, which turns out to be bad much to his previous assumption. Even though Robbie is a journalist, and took a pledge to write true reviews, he is forced to write an excellent review of Trina's show. When Robbie doesn't post the review, Trina goes insane, by shoving his face in a bowl of cream-of-mushroom soup. Robbie tries to get advice from André, and he tells Robbie to review the show as if it were a comedy. Robbie takes André's advice, which drives Trina even more insane, by throwing Robbie's desk and Rex across the classroom. Finally, fed up with Trina's insanity, Robbie writes positive feedback, portraying the show as a funny comedy. Trina performs to a full house, and the audience perceives her show as hilariously funny. Trivia *Absent: Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine *Many of the lines in Trina's one woman show are almost exactly the same lines said by failed actor Brian Atene in his unsuccessful audition video for Stanley Kubrick's film Full Metal Jacket. *Before Jade visits Tori, in the same scene, Tori and Trina are playing tennis on a Nintendo Wii, probably Wii Sports. When it shifts to the screen they are playing on, you can see the DanWarp logo, and when Trina accidentally knocks Tori to the ground, you can hear Dan Schneider's voice say "Fifteen, love" (the score of their game). *Trina's one-woman stage show is apparently reminiscent of TV-Specials performed by Barbara Streisand during the 1960's and early 1970's. *Alyssa Vaughn's car is a 2005 Lamborghini Gallardo. *At Hollywood Arts, when Jade and Tori are talking, if you look closely into Tori's open locker, you can see Katy Perry stickers are in it. *Jerry Trainor (Spencer from iCarly) can be seen in the audience briefly during Trina's show during the opening. There are several close ups of him, and TheSlap trivia confirms that this was, in fact, Spencer. *Ending Tag-line: "Say cheese, fathead." - André *This episode reveals about Tori and Trina's deceased grandmother, Jade learns this when she cries on the pillow that was made by Tori's grandmother. *In the pillow scene, the pillow moves from behind Jade, to the left of Jade, to the right of Jade, behind Jade, and then to the left of Jade again. *Dan Schneider plays (or at least voices) Beck's dad, his first role in a series he works on since'' Zoey 101.'' *When Trina talks to Robbie at his locker, if you look closely you can see that Robbie has a picture of a cat in his locker. *This episode marks the first time a couple (Beck and Jade) has expressed their love (verbally) on the show. *In the scene where Tori goes inside Beck's RV, if you look closely at the board behind Tori it says; "Beck's Rules" and below that it says "Wear pants often". Dan Schneider apparently added this right before they began filming. *When André is filming Robbie talking, in the background, Rex moves his head, but doesn't show up on André's screen, then Rex's head moves on the screen, but not in the background. *Trina says the show 'Trina!' starts on Friday. But then in her scene with Robbie in the Asphalt Cafe, she said the scene was last night so then the scene takes place on a Saturday, which is a weekend. Meaning, there should be no school on that day. It is possible that Robbie watched it in another day. *When Beck, Jade and Tori are all talking, Jade is carrying a Gears of War bag. *In Beck's profile, he asked his dad what he wanted for Father's Day and his dad told him to break up with Jade. He's still mad about the whole dog attack thing. *This is the first episode with a main plot not centered around Tori. *This is the first episode where a character cried, which is Jade. Goofs *Beck says he doesn't drink water from mountain streams, but when he was in Alyssa's car, he can be seen drinking out of a Crystal Waters bottle. Quotes André: '''Say cheese, fathead! '''Tori: [referring to Jade's makeup on her pillow] It's okay. I'll just get my grandmother to make me a new one. beat If she ever comes back to life. Jade: I want Beck back! Beck: 'What is going on? [''Tori and Jade turn around to see Beck] '''Jade: Beck! Tori: How can you be out here? Jade: You're in there being mauled by a dog! to RV. Jade: Tori told me to get you the dog. Tori: Dude. Jade: OK, it was kind of my idea, but I-I didn't know the dog would bug out like that. I just wanted to get you a dog because you've talked about getting one ever since I met you and I thought that maybe- silences her with a kiss You love me again. Beck: Who said I stopped? Tori'': ''Awwwww...[Beck and Jade both look at Tori]'' I ruined the moment. '''Tori:' Hey. Um, it's getting kind of late, so I was wondering if you could drive me home. Jade: It's not that far of a walk. walks away but briefly turns back as Jade and Beck continue to make out Tori: Try not to swallow each other! Songs *'Chicago '''by ''Trina Vega Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 105 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Bade Category:episodes about Tribbie Category:Episodes with Songs Category:episodes without Cat Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes with guest stars 05